


Everybody Can Dream

by BustersFluffyButt



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Colin Morgan is a Little Shit, Confused Bradley, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, brolin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BustersFluffyButt/pseuds/BustersFluffyButt
Summary: Colin and Bradley decide to make a little video of them singing an 80's power ballad and in the process Bradley starts to fall for his friend.I'm bad at summaries! Hope you give this oneshot a chance.





	Everybody Can Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever. So I apologize for the lameness. English is not my first language, so please bear with me if there are any mistakes. I've tried my best to make sure there aren't any.

It all started with that incredibly catchy 80’s song. Okay, it didn’t _all start_ with that. But it was somewhere around that time that Bradley realized he was slowly falling for the Irish actor with an incomprehensive accent and a dark sense of humour. Colin might be boyish and cute with ears that looked like they were almost trying to escape from his head (which, at first Bradley found weird, but now found cute) and an adorable laugh that made his eyes squint, but do not be deceived! Deep down, this guy was almost as bad as Bradley. It’s just that his natural politeness wouldn't let him show it to the outside world. As a result, everyone couldn’t help but feel protective of Colin. Except Bradley, of course. He knew the real Colin.

The song was ‘You’re The Voice’ by John Farnham. It was an 80’s power ballad (released in 1986, the year Colin was born. That little fact made Bradley happy in a weird way he couldn’t understand), which Bradley picked up from the movie ‘Hot Rod’. He started singing it on set and before they knew it, the whole crew was singing it on set! Whenever they got a break between shots, Colin and Bradley would share Bradley’s earphones and listen to the song while singing it at top of their lungs. One fine day, they had an idea to make a video of them singing it. And so they did! It was terrific fun making the video. Finally they finished it, and needless to say, ‘Merlin’ fans loved it!

Maybe it was when they were making the video that Bradley first thought Colin’s weird ears looked kind of cute. So naturally, he started to make fun of it more and more. Then as he edited all the clips, to make the proper video, he noticed that Colin’s laugh was incredibly adorable. Especially, when he got the singer’s name wrong ( _again!_ ) and laughed. He shook that thought away and went on editing. He finally finished editing and watched the complete video. That was when he noticed that Colin wasn’t always just _cute_ , but he also could be kind of _hot_. He slapped his head and thought ‘ _he’s just a friend, who also happened to be quite good looking_ ’. That night, he dreamt about squinty eyes and rat ears.

 

The next day, Bradley showed it to Colin. Colin was laughing and enjoying it all the way through and watching Colin made Bradley’s heart do somersaults. He coughed it off.

“That’s brilliant, mate!” Colin said after he finished watching.

“So, you like it?” asked Bradley.

“Of course! What’s not to like?” Colin said and got up from his chair. “We should show this to Katie and Angel.” He ran off without waiting for Bradley’s reply. Bradley knew that they had to show it to others. They had helped with the recording after all. But deep down, he didn't want to. It was his and Colin’s. He didn't want to share.

Bradley had watched the video like a hundred times. And every time he did, he found himself noticing little things about Colin. The weird way his mouth moved when he sang the song. For some reason, it made him wonder what they would feel like against his own. He lay awake every night thinking about Colin and longing to see him. But when he did meet him, he didn’t know what to do with himself, so he bullied him and made fun of him. Colin didn’t seem to mind, though. It wasn't just thinking about Colin’s boyish good looks that kept Bradley awake at night. He would relive all the times Colin made him laugh, all the times they had fun together, all the times they would pull pranks on Katie and Angel, all the times they sat down and talked about random things. He felt like he could not get Colin out of his head. Bradley was confused. Why was he feeling like this? He was sure that he wasn’t gay. He had kissed girls before and he had liked it. But deep down he knew that the excitement he felt whenever he thought about kissing Colin couldn’t be compared to anything. We’re just talking about the _thought_! Imagine the feeling he would get during the _actual action_! If it ever happened, that is. Bradley tried to convince himself that Colin was just his friend. But he knew something was off.

 

One day, Bradley was eating a turkey sandwich, when Katie came down and sat beside him.

“So, is it you that Colin’s in love with?” she asked.

Bradley chocked on his sandwich. “Excuse me?” he said through a cough. “Why would you say that?”

“Well, I asked him out, and he said no because he was in love with someone else.” Katie said casually. “He wouldn’t tell who that person is! It’s so annoying! Do you know who that is?” Katie asked, but continued on without waiting for Bradley’s reply. “I don't think anyone knows! I can’t figure it out. You two get along very well, that’s why I asked if it was you.” She winked.

Bradley was staring at her like she was an alien.

“God, Bradley, don’t look at me like that. I know it’s not you. I was just joking!” Katie said. “You know, the funny thing is I told Colin the same thing, and his expression was almost similar to yours. Except he looked more terrified. Well, thinking about doing you must’ve given the poor guy a shock!” Katie laughed away and didn’t see the hurt expression on Bradley’s face.

“So anyway,” she continued on. “When I saw that expression, I told Colin ‘you’d rather do it with me, won’t you?’ and then he looked quite horrified. So I punched him in the arm and said, ‘Oh, Col, relax! I’m not going to jump your bones right now!’ I mean, obviously, he wouldn’t want to.”

“So…. Do _you_ want to?” Bradley asked.

“Katie!” They heard her name being called. “Coming!” she shouted back as she got up.

“Well?” Bradley pressed wanting to get an answer before she went away. He knew he couldn’t bring this up again.

Katie sighed animatedly and said, “A girl can dream!” Then she walked away.

“Was that a yes or a no?” Bradley screamed after her. But he never got a reply. However, that wasn’t what he was really thinking about. He was thinking, _can boys dream, too?_

That night Bradley barely got any sleep.

 

The next day, he was clearly distracted. He tried really hard to concentrate on doing his scenes properly, but failed miserably. His mood was down, he forgot his lines, and his expressions were nonexistent, except for the depressed look.

“Bradley, what’s wrong with you today? Concentrate!” the director shouted. “You’re supposed to look like you’re having fun with Merlin, not like you’re being tortured!” Oh, how much he wished he could be having fun with Merlin! “Okay, take 10, everyone. Bradley, sort out your problems, mate, yeah?!”

Bradley nodded his head and walked away like a scolded puppy. He found a quiet hallway in the castle where nobody was in sight. He leaned against the cold wall and tried to forget Colin and his mystery woman. He wanted to concentrate on his work.

“What’s up, mate?” he heard Colin’s voice and shot his head up.

“Um… Nothing,” he said which didn’t sound convincing even to his own ears.

Colin leaned on the wall opposite to Bradley and stared at him. They stared at each other for a while without saying a single word.

“Who’s your girlfriend?” Bradley blurted out after a while.

“Don’t have one,” said Colin.

“Okay then, let me rephrase. Who are you in love with?”

“Have you been talking to Katie?” Colin asked instead of answering his question.

“That’s not the answer to my question.” Bradley said.

“Why do you ask?”

“That's not the answer, either.”

“Seriously, though, why?”

“Just……..”

“Just…….. what?” Colin said, a slight smile playing on his lips.

Bradley sighed and looked down again. “Nothing,” he mumbled.

“Come on! Tell me!” Colin insisted.

“Fine! It’s just……… Well, it’s just I don’t like picturing you with another person.” Bradley said, still looking down.

“Another person?” Colin pressed. But Bradley wouldn't answer. “Come on, mate. Just tell me. What did you mean?”

“Okay, _Colin_!” Bradley said after a moment of silence. “I like you. Happy? I know we’re just friends or at least that’s what we’re supposed to be, but I don’t feel like that. There’s something more. And I don’t know what that is! I can’t explain. It’s just you’re more than a friend to me. I think about you all the time. I can’t seem to get you out of my head. It’s like you live in my head! I don’t know why I’m feeling like this. It’s not like I want to be in a relationship with you. I just think about kissing you all the time!” Bradley lifted his head up. Maybe he had given out too much information? But Colin was smiling. He didn’t understand the reason behind the smile. Colin was probably laughing at him in his head! “It’s not like I want to be your boyfriend or anything!” Bradley said in a lame attempt to cover his embarrassment.  He looked down again and wished he had magic so he could just disappear right then and there.

He saw Colin’s feet coming towards him and looked up. Colin was standing rather too closely than he expected and he felt his throat go dry. “What?” he said.

Colin stared at Bradley for a moment before breaking into a big, goofy smile. “Oh, I think you _do_ want to be my boyfriend.” He said and came closer. “Well, I certainly do.” And then he leaned in and kissed Bradley taking his head between his hands. Bradley’s hands were pressed against Colin’s chest, as Colin kissed him very gently as if he was afraid he would break Bradley. Bradley felt as if his brain had been disconnected. He felt absolutely paralyzed. Just as his brain was starting to work again, Colin was starting to lean away from him, disappointed with Bradley’s lack of response.

Luckily, Bradley’s brain had started working again. He tightened his hands around Colin’s shirt and pulled him closer so _he_ could kiss him. He could feel the smile on Colin’s lips as he kissed him back. It was all the things that Bradley had dreamed of and more.

They finally parted to catch their breath, but continued to hold each other. Bradley was still clinging onto Colin’s shirt and Colin had Bradley’s face between his hands. They had their foreheads against each other’s as they both broke into wide grins.

“Finally!” A voice said and both Bradley and Colin jumped at the sound, breaking all physical contact. It was Angel.

“I'm sorry!” Angel said coming towards them. I didn't mean to interrupt or eavesdrop. Well, I didn't hear anything anyway, except for all the……..sounds. Okay, that was embarrassing. I'm sorry, again. Julian sent me down to look for you two. And I found you. And…….. saw you. And I'm so happy! I mean, it's about time!” She then pulled both of them into a hug. Bradley and Colin looked at each other with amused smiles.

“What do you mean ‘it's about time’?” Bradley asked when she finally released them.

“Really? You have to ask? You guys were clearly in love with each other. And when Colin said that he had a secret love, I knew I wasn't imagining things. I mean, you guys always looked like you were dying to do each other!”

“We did?” They both asked in unison.

“Err… Yes. I guess you were both too stupid to see it. Anyways, I'm so happy!” And she pulled them into another hug. “Oh, we have to go now. They're waiting for you.” She turned around to leave.

“Angel, wait!” Colin called after her.

“Yeah?” She turned around.

“You can't tell anyone about this. At least not yet, yeah?” Colin said almost like he was requesting.

“Okay, but I have to tell Katie! Please!”

“Fine. But tell her to keep her blabbering mouth shut!” Bradley said.

Angel laughed. “Yes, sire!” And then she went away.

Bradley leaned in to kiss Colin again before they went back to shooting. They both had to compose themselves and appear normal as if nothing had happened. Colin was surprisingly better at it than Bradley. Bradley couldn’t seem to stop smiling. “We have to go now,” said Colin. “Stop smiling like an idiot, Bradley” he said as he leaned in to give Bradley a quick kiss. That didn’t help at all.

When they resumed shooting, Bradley was still having a hard time doing his scenes properly. He couldn’t seem to stay still with all the excitement he felt.

“Oi, Colin!” the director shouted. “What on earth did you tell him to make him so excited?!” He said pointing towards Bradley. “He looks like a five year old with a huge lollipop!”

Colin just shrugged as if to say he had no idea what it was all about as he and Bradley shared a knowing smile.

“Get it together, Bradley!” The director shouted again.

After many failed attempts to get the perfect shot, the directors had no choice but to wrap up and call it a day, hoping to start afresh the next morning. Bradley would be fine by then. Even directors can dream.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Please feel free to leave any advice or comments!
> 
> If any of you’d like to check out an original short story I wrote, here it is: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948923


End file.
